


He'll Tear You Apart

by OnyxFang99



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on the Hooligan MV, But for now it's just Melovin, Demons, I might bring in other ESC 2018 artists at some point, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Not actually ESC related but that was the only fandom that somewhat fit, Other, POV First Person, Rituals, Songfic, The violence and death tags are just there for precaution, but not really?, mostly - Freeform, there are a bit of lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: A young man finds himself being sacrificed to some supernatural being and ends up learning some things about his own past. This was not what he had planned for today.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't really know what I'm doing but I got an idea from the Hooligan MV which expanded into its own thing so I decided to write it.

Ink hurriedly runs onto paper as a ~~demon~~ young man pours the story of his life into a novel. The book is leather bound and he can feel the wear on the edges of each page.

 

He clasps the book shut, using a ~~bewitched~~ knife to keep it out of the sight of any prying eyes but his own.

 

There is screaming from down the hall, and heavy boots echoed from beyond the room. His movements become quicker and he shoves the journal into an old, rickety, ~~enchanted~~ , wooden box.

 

Tucking the box underneath his desk, he takes a moment to admire his handy work before making his way to the window. The steps are right outside his door now.

 

Several sharp kicks to the door later and he is standing on the windowsill with the slight breeze gently pushing on his back.

 

The door thuds open and he retrieves a wine coloured stone from his pocket. The two invaders stare at him in shock as he slowly turns the gem over in his hand unperturbed by their entrance.

 

When he finally looks up at the two, he gives a small smirk and lets out a single word.

 

“̪̦̥̜G̹͓̕o͓o̫d̷̗̜͈̳b͚͝ͅy̤̤̻e̙̳͎̙͍̠̖.̠̝̹”̤

 

His world goes black and all that is left of him is a dissipating cloud of black smoke.


	2. Hooligan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man finds himself captured by a cult.

“Wake up,” a voice cuts through the dark haze. “Quickly!” The voice is barely a whisper but is still loud enough to rudely disrupt my slumber.

 

“Huh, what’s going on?” I mumble as I struggle to open my eyes.

 

My gaze flickers around this unfamiliar place. The light is almost blinding after violent darkness.

 

Somebody is in front of me. The bright light in my face, my groggy mind, and the raggedy hood over their head makes their face hard to decipher.

 

My vision clears slightly and I am able to identify the figure as an old woman.

 

“Quick,” she says hurriedly. “You need to get out of here!” The old woman whisper-shouts.

 

The woman steps back and I am able to view the rest of the room. Most of the room is empty aside from the bed which I am lying upon and a table with a few old looking spell-books on top. The word “witch” immediately comes to mind.

 

The room - if you could call it that - is more like a hut; a minuscule and claustrophobic hut. It’s extremely plain and barren, with walls made of branches and straw while the floor is dirt and grass.

 

It is shelter enough, I guess.

 

“Where am I?” I turn to the old woman, who has not stopped staring at me with obvious panic in her eyes mixed with a slight, odd curiosity. She is silent, seemingly not hearing my question. Asking a second-time yields no different results.

 

I attempt to remember how I might have gotten here, but my mind supplies me with nothing. The last thing I remember is…

 

Is…

 

Oh, right… That’s what happened.

 

Driving in the middle of nowhere at 11 o’clock or whatever is probably not recommended for a reason. But who really cares?

 

I certainly don’t since I’m doing the exact thing right now. There aren’t even any street lights this far out of town. I don’t even think anyone lives around here. Too far away from other people, I guess.

 

Humans are social creatures after all.

The only lights guiding me are the car headlights clearing a path, maybe two metres in front of me at most.

 

The radio has long ago flickered out, too far from any station, leaving me in a sort of tense silence.

 

My eyelids are growing heavier with every turn of the wheels. The darkness and silence becoming more stifling with every bend in the dusty road.

 

I stare at the dark road ahead, eyes looking for some sort of shelter. My eyes feel like weights, threatening to shut and block the world out completely. My ears are ringing from the silence and my hands have gone almost completely numb - along with my mind.

 

_...just a hooligan..._

 

I freeze. While I wasn’t paying attention and spacing out, the car had stopped. I didn’t even notice.

 

Slamming my hands against the dashboard in frustration, I step out of the car. Why does this have to happen now? In the middle of nowhere at dark o’clock at night? Why not during the day and near some sort of civilization?

 

I sigh and lift up the hood.  At least the headlights are still on, not leaving me in complete darkness. I stare at the engine, leaving myself completely exposed.

 

_He don’t care if you scar._

 

This is my biggest mistake.

 

My head hits the ground and dirt stains my face while blood fills my mouth. A foot shoves against my back and another goes for my stomach. I feel my breath hitch at the blow to my chest and a kick to the head makes me feel lightheaded and it becomes hard to think. I curl in on myself. A voice in the back of my head screams at me not to fall asleep but the rest of me feels like it’s a good time to take a nap. Yeah, maybe I should…

 

I snap back to the reality around me. Weird tent. Weird lady. Weird situation.

 

“What happened to me?” I ask attempting to keep my voice calm and level, trying not to betray any of the anxiety and fear racing through my mind.

 

_...on the fool again..._

 

“They took you,” she says, looking through the creepy books, looking anywhere but directly at me.

 

“What do I do then?”

 

“You need to get out of here.”

 

The smell of burning straw hits my nostrils.

 

_He don’t care who you are._

 

“Where is here?” I question.

 

“It doesn’t matter, just go!” She hisses.

 

“͡WH̴E̴Ŗ͞E̸̷҉?̨!̧” I ~~screech~~ hiss back.

 

“Keep your voice down,” she advises, a little shaken.

 

I can hear the crackling.

 

_It’s better if I talk straight up with you._

 

“Oh... okay then,” I’m still slightly shaken by her and the situation but I decide to do as she says. My hands are shaking. Not enough to be bothersome,  but noticeable to me at least.

 

I quietly step around her, my legs wobbling with every step. I feel like I could collapse any second.

 

Maybe I’m more scared that I’d like to admit.

 

The smell is stronger now.

 

_It’s better if you go, I’m just bad news._

 

I peek around the entrance. I see flames dancing before my eyes. There are several people draped in similarly ragged clothes to the woman. Hoods are obscuring their faces. They are lighting fire to the straw and wood structures. Symbols litter the dirt.

 

Oh god… This is bad.

 

I step forward. They turn to stare at me. Oh god oh god oh god oh god.

 

“Grab him!”

 

**No̷̷͡.̡͠.̨̕.̸͠**

 

They run forward.

 

I take another step.

 

_I’ll tear you apart…_

 

T̴̛he͘y͟ ̷al̷͝l̶͢ ̨͏f̡̡̛a͘͝ļ͘l͠ ̛d̨o̶wn͘͜.҉͠


End file.
